Czas konspiry
Odcinek 89 Czas konspiry - osiemdziesiąty dziewiąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 12.05.2013r. w TVP1. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Opis Pod budynek prokuratury zajeżdża Porsche adwokata Gabrielskiego z księdzem Maciejem i biskupem Sądeckim na pokładzie. Wizyta ekscelencji powoduje niemałą panikę wśród pracowników prokuratury. Nikt nie próbuje zatrzymać biskupa nawet wtedy, gdy jego metalowy krzyż włącza alarm w bramce przy drzwiach. Tuż za nim wchodzi dumnie adwokat i speszony wikary. W domu senatora Czerepach domyślił się, że ktoś próbuje się dobrać do niego i senatora. Teraz trzeba wymyślić, kto za tym stoi, ale przede wszystkim należy ukryć gdzieś Halinę, jedyną drogę do byłego wójta. Przy wszystkich pomysłach pada w końcu na dom Magistra. Kozioł nadal nie wie o romansie jego żony z aptekarzem, więc zgadza się na tą propozycję. Biskup wraz z adwokatem nakłaniają prokuratora do wypuszczenia aresztantów. Początkowo Zieliński nie chce nikogo zwolnić z więzienia, lecz pod siłą argumentów biskupa nie ma innego wyjścia jak wypuścić Kusego i proboszcza, a całe zajście uznać za „przykre nieporozumienie”. Zarośnięci pleban i malarz wychodzą z aresztu. Zanim jednak wrócą do Wilkowyj, biskup ma z nimi do pomówienia. Senator zaprowadza żonę pod dom Magistra. Zdecydowanie prosi aptekarza o zgodę na ukrycie Haliny w jego domu. Początkowo nieufny Magister pod wpływem maślanego wzroku ukochanej zgadza się. W areszcie wraz z Lucy siedzą także trzy inne więźniarki. Jedna wciąż płacze, czym wzbudza zainteresowanie Lucy. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia jej, że prokurator oskarżył ją o kradzież pieniędzy, kobieta utrzymuje jednak, że jest niewinna. Przy okazji tej rozmowy wyszło na jaw, kim jest Lucy i skąd pochodzi. Dziewczyny chcą, aby Amerykanka podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu nauczyła je angielskiego. I tak nic do roboty ciekawszego przecież nie mają. Biskup Sądecki prosi wikarego, aby chwilę zaczekał na zewnątrz samochodu. Potem ochrzania proboszcza za jego zachowanie względem prokuratora. Kusy próbuje bronić plebana, niestety bezskutecznie. Ekscelencja nie spodziewa się jednak, że parafianie z Wilkowyj zamiast uznać swojego proboszcza za chuligana ogłoszą go bohaterem całej gminy. Zły biskup każe adwokatowi ruszać, całkowicie zapominając o wikarym. Senator na rozluźnienie proponuje napić się koniaczku. Przy okazji ostrzega Czerepacha, że i on powinien się gdzieś ukryć, bo przez niego do Kozioła również łatwo trafić. Wtem ktoś puka do drzwi. Okazuje się, że na wieść o aresztowaniu Lucy do domu wróciła Lodzia z Brukseli, chcąca pomóc pani wójt. Z kolei cała wieś czeka na powrót swojego bohatera – proboszcza. Michałowa pierwsza rzuca się na szyję plebanowi, zaraz za nią Stach wychwala jego zasługi, potem Więcławska, która nie omieszka także podziękować zszokowanemu biskupowi za jego wkład w uwolnienie proboszcza. Cała wieś skanduje na cześć ekscelencji i bohaterskiego księdza. Proboszcz przemawia do wiernych w kościele. Snuje domysły, że Lucy nie będzie jedyną aresztowaną przez prokuratora. Dodatkowo przeprasza za swoje zachowanie względem prokuratora, lecz parafianie biją mu brawo. W domu Czerepach jest zły na żonę, że przyjechała w takim niebezpiecznym momencie. Wtem do salonu wpada charyzmatyczna Kinga z wiadomością od proboszcza. Wieś zeszła do podziemia, wszyscy zamieszani w sprawę mają się poukrywać po sąsiadach, a senator pod osłoną nocy ma się zjawić na plebani. W tym czasie ławeczka pije zdrowie proboszcza oraz podnosi toast na cześć Lucy. Nie spieszy im się do domów, bowiem w każdym ktoś się ukrywa. Poddenerwowany biskup nie wie, co ma powiedzieć proboszczowi i Kusemu. W końcu przedstawia im mecenasa Gabrielskiego, który zajmie się sprawą Lucy. Już mniej zły, ale wciąż zniesmaczony wraca do siebie. Ławeczka pod wpływem procentów ma żal do siebie, że oni tak tu piją a niewinna kobieta siedzi w więzieniu. Pietrek wpada na pomysł, by przy użyciu Hadziukowego traktora i Solejukowej znajomości aresztu uwolnić Lucy. Na kierowcę wybierają Stacha. Prawa jazdy nie ma, więc w razie czego i zabrać mu nie mają co. Natomiast na plebani posłusznie zjawia się senator, lekko rozbawiony całą tą „konspirą”. Proboszcz wyjaśnia mu myśl Kusego, jakoby to na Kozioła prokuratura szukała haka. Niestety, ku zdziwieniu zgromadzonych senator potwierdza tą teorię. Pod areszt podjeżdżają rozklekotanym ciągnikiem bywalcy ławeczki. Przy pomocy linki wyrywają jedną z krat więzienia w przekonaniu, że to tam przetrzymują Lucy. Niestety, w dziurze po oknie pojawia się twarz Wargacza, ucieszonego, że chłopaki nie zapomnieli o starym przyjacielu. Wtem rozlega się syrena więzienna i cała zgraja musi uciekać. Ksiądz Maciej wciąż utrzymuje, że może to wszystko jest jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem. Proboszcz szybko wyprowadza go z błędu. Jeśli ktoś próbuje dobrać się do brata – to na pewno tak jest. Kusy ma pomysł. Trzeba poszukać wejścia od środka, innego sposobu nie ma. Mężczyźni opijają swój wcześniejszy wyczyn. Wargacz dziękuje im za uwolnienie, ale postanawia wracać z powrotem do aresztu, gdyż za tydzień mają go wypuścić, więc i uciekać nie ma sensu. Następnego dnia mecenas nie ma zbyt dobrych wiadomości dla Kusego. Na Lucy ciążą poważne zarzuty korupcyjne, jemu samemu udało się jedynie uzyskać pozwolenie na widzenie z mężem i córką. Kusy dziwi się, że prokuratura tak po prostu zamknęła jego żonę w areszcie, bez twardych dowodów. Gabrielski przywołuje stary prawniczy dowcip i ani proboszcz, ani mąż nie mają złudzeń, na czym polegają zagrywki prokuratora. Razem udają się pod budynek prokuratury. Prokurator przesłuchuje Lucy. Zarzuca jej, że całe wybory zostały sfingowane, a wybór Haliny na zastępczynię pani wójt był z góry ukartowany. Lucy przyznaje się, że nie lubi byłego wójta, prokurator natychmiast łapie ją za słówka i nakłania ją do donosicielstwa na niego. Lucy ani myśli kablować na senatora, nawet pod groźbą dalszego aresztu. W gabinecie Dudy zjawia się Klaudia. Na plebani wyznaczono ją na łączniczkę z urzędem gminy. Wtem do biura wchodzą dwaj policjanci z nakazem na Halinę. Przestraszony Duda umiejętnie wyprasza Klaudię z gabinetu, a sam bierze się za wyjaśnianie mundurowym, gdzie mieszka Koziołowa. Cała wieś zeszła do podziemia. Wilkowyjska telewizja nadaje szyfrowane komunikaty, także na temat ruchu policjantów oraz okupacyjne piosenki. U Japycza zorganizowano spiżarnię, z której dzieci donoszą prowiant do ukrytych po wsi osób. W międzyczasie mundurowi pragną dowiedzieć się od ławeczki, gdzie mieszka Halina Kozioł. Na szczęście bezskutecznie. Stach z tego wszystkiego zaczął brać tabletki na uspokojenie, częstuje nimi także zdenerwowanych kolegów. U Solejuków ukrywają się Czerepach z żoną. Zdenerwowana Lodzia z pośpiechu zostawiła ziółka na uspokojenie w Brukseli, a zapas przechowuje w domu. Mąż kategorycznie nie zgadza się, aby teraz po nie pójść, jednak bez nich żona zapewne popadnie w histerię. W prokuraturze Kusy z Dorotką mają widzenie z Lucy, niestety przez szybę. Adwokat wyjaśnia zdenerwowanemu mężowi, że prokurator specjalnie nie pozwolił na spotkanie twarzą w twarz. Kusy nie wytrzymuje i już ma się posunąć do rękoczynów, na szczęście w porę powstrzymuje go mecenas. Na wieść o zbliżających się mundurowych Łukasz wyjawia powód swojego pobytu w domu Koziołów. Okazuje się, że reżyser także ma zatargi z prawem, gdyż policja z Lublina ściga go za narkotyki. Przerażony żegna się i ucieka przez balkon. Senator ochrzania córkę za to, że sprowadziła do domu kryminalistę. Z kolei Magister zabawia się z Haliną, wtem do drzwi ktoś puka. Okazuje się, że dziecko przyniosło obiad. Zakochani mogą wrócić do przerwanego flirtu. Lucy jest zrozpaczona tym, że nie pozwolono jej dotknąć jej ukochanej córeczki. Współwięźniarki próbują ją pocieszać, wyjaśniają, że to specjalna zagrywka prokuratora i że powinna przygotować się na to, że już niebawem zostanie wezwana na kolejne przesłuchanie. Tak się wkrótce dzieje, lecz dzielna pani wójt pozostaje nieugięta i nie zamierza donosić na senatora. Przebrany w damskie łaszki Czerepach biegnie do domu po ziółka dla Lodzi, jednak gdy widzi przy bramie mundurowych ucieka na plebanię. Tam mecenas wyjaśnia, że Kusy może nawet przez 3 miesiące oglądać żonę przez szybę. Z kolei proboszcz rozgłosił po wsi, że jeśli jest ktoś, kto ma znajomego w prokuraturze ma natychmiast stawić się na plebanię. Wtem do pokoju wpada przerażony o swój los zamaskowany Czerepach. Na szczęście niedługo za nim zjawiają się doktor Wezół wraz z żoną z dobrymi nowinami. Okazuje się, że jeden z prokuratorów to chrześniak Wezółowej. Na tą informację natychmiast Czerepach odzyskuje swój dawny wigor i już knuje plan zemsty. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Wiktor Zborowski (Biskup Sądecki), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Grzegorz Wons (Andrzej Więcławski), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Maciej Marczewski (Prokurator Zieliński), *Robert Majewski (Jędrzej), *Tomasz Drabek (Gabrielski), *Rafał Sisicki (strażnik), *Patrycja Szczepanowska (Dziewczyna z celi), *Paulina Zgoda (Dziewczyna z celi), *Joanna Voss (Kobieta z celi), *Piotr Grabowski (policjant) *Remigiusz Jankowski (policjant), *Izabela Celińska (strażniczka), *Magdalena Mosur (strażniczka), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Robert Ostolski (dubler Księdza/Wójta) Cytaty *Biskup:"Ja myślę, że to było przykre nieporozumienie." Prokurator:"Przepraszam bardzo, z całym szacunkiem, ale jakie nieporozumienie? Ten ksiądz o mało nie wybił mi zęba, jeszcze mi się rusza." Biskup:"Dlatego powiedziałem przykre." *'"Aberracji ksiądz dostał czy jakiej innej pomroczności jasnej."' - Biskup Sądecki do Proboszcza *'"A ty mi tu jeszcze jedno słowo powiedz, to cię tu wysadzę i będziesz do wsi na piechotę wracał!"' - Biskup Sądecki do Kusego *Proboszcz:"Przepraszam bardzo..." Biskup Sądecki:"Co?!" Proboszcz:"Ksiądz wikary..." Biskup Sądecki:"A, yyy, tam..." *'"Dobra, spoko, tu są sami niewinni."' - dziewczyna z celi *'"Takiego proboszcza w dziejach Wilkowyj nie było. Po prostu bohater!"' - Stach Japycz o Proboszczu *'"Póki taki proboszcz u nas jest, antyklerykalizm w gminie przyszłości nie ma."' - Hadziuk *'"I na niego przyjdzie pora, jak pójdzie do spowiedzi."' - Solejuk o prokuratorze *'"To dłuższa konferencja na dzisiaj zaplanowana."' - Pietrek *'"Czerepacha z żoną mi dokoptowali to wolę tu dłużej posiedzieć."' - Solejuk *'"No, a oto i nadchodzi wieczór pełen wrażeń."' - Pietrek *Proboszcz:"No mam nadzieję, ekscelencja zmienił zdanie." Kusy:"No ale że księdza wcześniej ochrzanił to nie przeprosił." Proboszcz:"No wiesz co Kusy? To, że zmienił zdanie nie oznacza, że się mylił." Kusy:"Nie?" proboszcz:"No skąd! Przecież jest biskupem!" *'"My jak te dupy na ławce siedzim, a porządna kobita we więźniu gnije."' - Pietrek o Lucy *Pietrek:"Solejuk, areszt w Radzyniu znasz?" Solejuk:"Jak własną kieszeń." Pietrek:"Hadziuk, traktor na chodzie?" Hadziuk:"Na chodzie, tylko prowadzić nie mogę bo wypity jestem." Stach:"Ja mogę, prawa jazdy nie mam to i jakby co odebrać nie mają czego." *Senator:"Konspiracja widzę pełna." Michałowa:"Nie myśmy żonę u Magistra schowali." Senator:"Skąd Michałowa wie?" Michałowa:"Taka moja rola, wiedzieć." *'"Dzisiaj to tylko diabeł może się rozeznać, kto czyj człowiek."' - senator Kozioł o Prokuraturze *'"Chłopaki nie zapomnieliście o mnie"' - Wargacz do ławeczkowiczów, kiedy go uwolnili z aresztu *'"Z ostatniej chwili: w urzędzie gminy pojawiły się dwa niebieskie pelikany.(...) Uprasza się o zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności, zwłaszcza osoby wiadome."' - Pietrek *'"My prosty element, my nie mamy po co do urzędu chodzić."' - Hadziuk do policjantów *Klaudia:"Policja tu idzie" Łukasz:"Jasna cholera" Senator:"Co to, po niego?" Klaudia:"No nie, po mamę przecież." Łukasz:"Wyjdę przez balkon. Mnie też szukają, bo w Lublinie metę z ziołem nakryli. Nie sądziłem, że mnie tu znajdą." Senator:"Widzisz, widzisz, to na tym to jego zakochanie polegało, zadekować się chciał, ciebie miał w dupie!" *'"Od dwóch dni robię wszystko, czego wcześniej nie robiłem."' - Magister do Haliny *'"To lepiej od razu wziąć nóż i wbić mi prosto w wątrobę, to strata byłaby mniejsza!"' - senator Kozioł do córki *Klaudia:"To mnie zabij i będzie spokój!" Senator Kozioł:"Ojoj, ale wymyśliła..." Klaudia:"Albo wy mnie zastrzelcie i będzie spokój!" Policjant:"Kozioł Halina?" Klaudia:"Klaudia." Policjant:"A to nie. Nakaz mamy na Halinę tylko." *'"Lalka, specjalnie tak robią, żeby cię rozwalić, psychicznie, nie?"' - dziewczyna z celi do Lucy *Lucy:"Jaki człowiek tak może robić?" Dziewczyna z celi:"Prokurator." *'"Siepaczy nasłali, jak psa jakiego wściekłego po wsi gonią, nogi mi mdleją tchu brakuje! Koniec, koniec!"' - Czerepach *Czerepach:"Uzbrojonych po zęby... Kolbami w drzwi załomocą... Runą żelaznym wojskiem... Przed siebie grom!" Kusy:"Broniewski, chyba widocznie Czerepach w szkole musiał mieć na akademii to mu się w szoku odblokowało." *'"Psychiatria to nie jest moja specjalność."' - Wezół na widok dziwnie ubranego Czerepacha *'"No to punkt zaczepienia mamy. No pogramy sobie z nimi, pogramy, pożałują, że rękę na Wilkowyje podnieśli. Są w ojczyźnie rachunki krzywd."' - Czerepach Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 5adc5752fd126c8b8f3488b2c9c3b54e.jpg 18bed51c1ef6aac328a454326265e1de.jpg 35fefae77b199c89c21a22bec58fecda.jpg e0fc399e5633a453dfd17c56b8847d81.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_88_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_88_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy4564.jpg 89-1.jpg 89-2.jpg 89-3.jpg 89-4.jpg 89-5.jpg 89-5.jpg 89-6.jpg 89-7.jpg 89-8.jpg 89-15.jpg 89-9.jpg 89-11.jpg 89-12.jpg 89-13.jpg 89-14.jpg Kategoria:Seria VII Kategoria:Odcinki